kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Archmage Tower
"A wise choice." The Archmage Tower 'is a Level 4 Mage Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Archmages can store up their power when idle and then release up to three deadly bolts at once. Description ''"Wizards specialized in warfare that can charge homing magical bolts of deadly magic." The Archmage Tower is the quintessential source of magical damage, possessing high DPS, able to make short work of enemies with high HP or physical armor - in many ways, their role is similar to the Arcane Wizard from the original game. Unlike the Arcane Wizard, the Archmage also possesses decent crowd control power with Twister and Critical Mass. The Archmage has a faster rate of fire and, with all-star upgrades full, has a higher base damage than the Arcane Wizard, making it the ultimate magic tower. Compared to the other level 4 Magic Tower, the Necromancer Tower, the Archmage has a vastly superior damage output from both regular attacks and special abilities but cannot stop hordes of moderately powerful enemies as well as the Necromancer's skeletal minions are able to. Abilities Twister "Is there an F5?" A tornado that can run down a parade of enemies and carry them back down the road. Enemies inside the tornado are protected from any outside harm. This skill has different cool-downs depending on the platform played on. 23.5 seconds on mobile, 17.5 seconds on Flash and 22 seconds on Steam. It is not currently known why there is such a variation in times. Critical Mass "Energy is never lost..." Any fired bolts have a 35% chance to explode dealing damage in a small area. Range * 42% wider than the Level 1 Mages Guild * 24% wider than the Level 2 Adept Tower * 10% wider than the Level 3 Wizard Tower * Same range as Necromancer tower Strategy *The Archmage has the highest damage output of any Kingdom Rush: Frontiers' towers, and is able to kill enemies with low and moderate health at ease, similar to the Arcane Wizard from the original game. However, he also possesses a degree of crowd control with Critical Mass, a spell that deals area damage. For this reason, you should try to place him where armored enemies come, in conjunction with Barracks to make full use of the spell. *The Archmage's Twister deals magical damage and can kill Ghosts in one shot when fully upgraded. In the Shadowmoon mini-campaign, it can be used to clear out large crowds of Ghosts to expose more dangerous enemies like Ghouls, Phantom Warriors, Lycans or Abominations. On a side note, Werewolves and Lycans trapped inside the Twister temporarily lose their healing abilities. This effect is especially helpful during a full moon when the speed of their regeneration is much higher. * Although not an obligation, it is usually "a wise choice" to save up for level 3 Critical Mass for every Archmage Tower you build. The extra area True Damage that the spell provides vastly improve the Archmage's power and crowd control ability. ** The damage resistance from Earth Shaman's and Spirit Shaman's auras cannot stop Critical Mass's damage. Because of this, the spell is a great counter to these enemies and the lesser Savage Warriors and Savage Hunters that accompany them. ** Thanks to the Archmage's ability to store bolts when idle, a trio of bolts from one with level 3 Critical Mass can deal severe damage to an unfortunate victim. * Archmage pairs up very nicely with Necromancer Tower, because as Necromancer's skeletons hold enemies in the line, Archmage can either kill the enemies captured by Necromancer or can use Twister to delay their progress. When it is used along with Pestilence, it becomes an ultimate magic combo. * Twister can potentially change the enemies' path for the worse. Related Upgrades * '''Rune of Power (1 Star): Increases mages' attack range (by 10%). * Spell Penetration (1 Star): Mages' bolts have a chance to ignore magic resistance. * Eldritch Power (2 Stars): Increases mages' attack damage (by 10%). * Wizard Academy (2 Stars): Reduces mages' special abilities costs by 10%. * Brilliance (3 Stars): For every other mage tower built, each mage tower gets a bonus to damage (+4% per tower beyond the first, to a maximum of +30%). Related achievements FUJITA #5 Pick up 500 enemies with the Twister spell. OVERCHARGED Deal over 30000 damage with Critical Mass explosions. Quotes *''A wise choice.'' *''Gone... with the wind.'' *''Magic must flow.'' Trivia *'"Gone... with the wind"' - The name of a 1936 novel by Margaret Mitchell, later made into a film in 1939. *'Is there an F5?' - A line spoken by the character Melissa in the 1996 film Twister, in reference to the scale tornados are classed by. *The tower is alike to all of the undead towers in Cursed Treasure 2, as it holds up to 3 deadly bolts at one time. But the tower generates bolts faster then Cursed Treasure 2. Gallery Power of Critical Mass.gif|Critical Mass Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers